


Disguised

by oceania



Category: Stargate - All Series, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Clowns, First Time, Humor, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-14
Updated: 2010-09-14
Packaged: 2017-10-11 20:15:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/116645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceania/pseuds/oceania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clueless!John finally uncovers the truth about his feelings for Rodney.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disguised

**Author's Note:**

> is is a cracky little fic that campylobacter inspired one evening. Her superb beta-ing skills are so appreciated. Warning: may scare some of you.

Rodney deftly tied his bowtie and smoothed his fancy shirt into place and, before taking one last apprising look, donned his top hat. He thought he looked very good indeed, especially given how very much he hated parties of this nature. Actually, he hated parties of any nature but this one in particular had filled him with dread, until he had found just the right thing to wear. Stopping by the door to put on his brand new shoes, he headed out into the corridor confident that he wouldn't completely embarrass himself.

His thoughts were reinforced as he made his way along the corridor to the mess hall. People smiled and a chorus of, "You look fantastic Rodney!" greeted him at every turn. Puffing out his chest, he strode confidently into the room. There were already a lot of people there, many dancing close. A decidedly naughty nurse was gyrating against a mad scientist and Rodney snorted when a closer look revealed it to be Zelenka, his hair having been made more outlandish by the probing fingers of his dance partner.

Rodney headed over to the table where the rest of the team, minus Sheppard, was sitting. "McKay, you look great!" Ronon rose and slapped him on the back, nearly sending him headlong into a bemused looking Teyla. "How long did it take you to pull that outfit together?"

Rodney sputtered, trying to catch his breath. "You're trying to kill me right?" Teyla smiled indulgently and pulled out a chair for him. "Well, the whole thing cost me a bundle, let me tell you. The shoes especially. Picked it all up in Denver when I was at the SGC the other week. I hate this kind of thing but Sheppard begged me." He sighed deeply as he remembered the earnest pleading look and the whine of 'please Raaawdnee'. He was a sucker for a pretty face and John's was decidedly the prettiest he'd ever seen.

Teyla sighed and reached for Rodney's hand. "He will come to his senses one day Rodney and see you—really see you." She squeezed his hand and he raised her hand to his lips, kissing it gently before letting it go. "He loves you Rodney, of that I am certain."

"Damn fool," Ronon muttered. "You know Rodney, my offer's still open. I could kick his ass for you. You know, explain things to him real simple." Ronon slouched back in the chair, stretching his long legs out in front.

Rodney's gaze slid over the muscular form. "Nah, it's fine really. I've given up on ever having a relationship with him. Moving on…yep." He stood dramatically, and with surprising dignity. "I'm gonna get some air."

Ronon laughed at him, "Moving on….sure ya are. But Rodney? Can you stop trying to date women? Jennifer's a mess! Amelia's pretty pissed with you."

Rodney glanced at the dance floor and for the second time this evening was treated to the sight of friends of his getting what they wanted. Lorne was playing Knight in Shining Armour to Jennifer's flushed and giggling Damsel in Distress. "Oh, I can see how crushed she is. You couldn't fit a piece of paper between them. God, now I really need air." He walked away disheartened, his happy smile belying his aching loneliness.

A conga line of laughing Marines bounced by, "You look awesome Dr. McKay!" Amelia shouted after him.

Moments later, Ronon and Teyla were joined by a bunny-hopping Amelia who promptly collapsed onto Ronon's lap breathlessly. "God, you look so delectable my pirate-king," she purred and promptly began a thorough exploration of Ronon's swashbuckling mouth. Teyla smiled serenely at them and adjusted the bodice of her elaborate dress.

When the kiss finally ended she asked Amelia, "Have you seen Colonel Sheppard this evening? He is, after all, the host of this rather unusual party." At that very moment, the room went strangely silent; the disc jockey was in the middle of changing tracks and all talking ceased abruptly. There was a united gasp from the crowd and it parted to allow one Colonel John Sheppard to pass.

John laughed nervously and waved his hand, "Carry on people…enjoy the night!" He sauntered slowly toward the team's table trying to look nonchalant but blushing furiously.

Amelia whispered, "Holy mother of God, he looks incredible! Do you think he has any idea how hot he is?" Teyla laughed.

Ronon growled good-naturedly, "He knows. And, should I be jealous?"

"Hell no! He isn't my type. I prefer my men to be you." She kissed him again. "God, I want you," she groaned.

"Soon baby, real soon," he murmured and, as he played with her ears, he slid her off his lap. "Let's dance." He grabbed her hand and walked towards the approaching Sheppard. "Sheppard…"

"Hey buddy! You look great, and Amelia? Nice. Very nice." He glanced over to the team table where Kanaan was just then joining Teyla. "Where's Rodney?"

"Went for some air," Ronon grumbled and headed to the dance floor with Amelia in tow while muttering, "idiot" under his breath.

Teyla took in the rather stunning sight, not quite sure what to make of John's outfit. "That is a most remarkable suit John, and the hat is a nice touch as well. Is it something you wear often on Earth?"

"Nah, I borrowed it from a friend when I was Earthside with Rodney the other week. Where is he anyway?"

"He is heading this way even as we speak," Teyla tilted her head to the left and rose elegantly from her chair, "And now Kanaan, I think I would like you to twirl me around the floor. This dress was made for it." John slapped Kanaan on the back as he passed and turned towards the direction Teyla had indicated.

He saw but he couldn't believe it. Rodney had certainly dressed for the occasion. He tried to quell the queasy feeling in his gut and etched a shaky smile onto his face. Rodney too looked rather uncomfortable and stared thunderstruck at John before gathering his wits and striding toward him semi-confidently. John would have noticed his irate expression if he hadn't been so busy trying not to panic.

"McKay," John began shakily, wiping his sweaty palms on his pants.

Rodney pulled him aside roughly and hissed, "A fireman! You come dressed as a fucking fireman? Jesus Sheppard, half the people in this room are feeling faint from looking at you. ALL of the straight women and probably at least a dozen men too! Could you get anymore obvious? Trolling for a piece of tail much?"

"Hell, at least I'm not dressed as a fucking CLOWN. I hate clowns!"

"You're the one who told me to come as something scary. I thought you'd enjoy the in-joke. Excuuuuse me for trying to have some fun. And you come as a fucking fireman? All tight t-shirt and suspenders and oh hell, it's a real suit isn't it? Even the fucking boots! You're like sex on a stick. God, I wish I were dead." And with that, he turned on the heel of his enormous red shoes and stomped out of the room.

A concerned, yet serene, ballerina observed the exchange and was about to intervene when a rather irate pirate cast her a look that told her to stay put. Gently pulling a befuddled bunny back to the table, he drew his swashing sword and pointed it at the chest of a rather shocked colonel.

With the tip pressed threateningly against John's heart, Ronon backed him out of the room and onto an adjoining balcony. "What the fuck?" gasped a startled John. "Hey! That hurts!"

"Shut the fuck up Sheppard! We're gonna have a little chat."

"Okay buddy, no need to get all Jack Sparrow on me. You wanna talk, we'll talk!" He crossed his arms defiantly and leaned back on the railing casually. "Shoot."

Ronon was shaking with rage, "A fireman? Did you even see how he reacted during that _Ladder 49_ movie? He could hardly stop squirming! And you taunt him by dressing like a fucking fireman?"

John pouted. "What the hell are you talking about? Rodney loves that movie. He watches it all the time with me."

"Let me make this simple for you. Listen closely. He likes firemen. He likes you. You're dressed as fireman."

"You mean…he LIKES fireMEN?"

Ronon smiled, "My work here is done." John stood there, jaw agape, gears working overtime as he put all the pieces together.

The thought of Rodney wanting him in that way had never occurred to John although he certainly didn't mind. Nope. Not at all. It surprised him at first how okay he was with it. Hell, he was more than okay. He was becoming positively gleeful. He closed his eyes, smiling at the images of a naked Rodney rinsing the soap from his body in the communal post-mission showers.

He recalled how he had stolen glances at the trail of soapsuds as it slid down Rodney's chest and over his cock. He'd had to look away when his own dick had surged at the sight. He'd put it down to fatigue at the time and hadn't really paid much attention.

Now he was paying attention. He thought about all the movie nights and late nights playing chess, or with the racecars. All the nights when they'd drunk beer on the pier and talked for hours. The nights he had just sat quietly watching Rodney work in the lab. The gut-wrenching fear he'd felt each and every time Rodney was wounded, or kidnapped, or missing. The agony of watching Rodney slowly disappear into the second childhood. The way the first person he wanted to see in the morning was Rodney. "You haven't eaten any citrus for 5 years," he said aloud.

He needed to find Rodney. Now.

Rodney should have known Sheppard wouldn't let him off that easily so he wasn't particularly surprised when he heard the door to his quarters swoosh open. He would normally have said something snarky like, "Knock much Colonel Catburglar?" But instead he just lay inert on his newly acquired queen-sized memory foam mattress, his enormous red shoes pointed at the ceiling.

Ignoring his lurching fear at the sight before him, John sat down quietly on the side of the bed and shyly placed his hand on Rodney's black and white checkered leg, "Hey buddy," he said softly. "You okay?"

Rodney sat up abruptly, his white-gloved fingers roughly brushing John's hand away. "Nope, not really. Now piss off." The tear tracks in the white grease paint spoke of how 'not okay' Rodney really was. Even his brightly painted smile couldn't hide his despair.

"I'm not going anywhere Rodney," John's voice was shaky as he took off his helmet and placed it on the bed beside Rodney's top hat. Rodney collapsed back onto the bed and groaned. "So, you like firemen…" John leaned over and began to undo one of the enormous shoes, slipped it off and tossed it idly across the floor. His fingers began to busily work at the other set of laces. Rodney's breath hitched as he felt John drag a finger up his arch as he removed the other shoe.

"Yeah. My secret is out," he stammered. "I, uh, like firemen. Hell John, everyone likes a fireman."

"People love clowns too Rodney." John slid a purple and yellow striped sock from Rodney's foot and briefly clasped the warm toes in his hands.

"You hate clowns. They scare you. Clowns freak a lot of people out actually."

"Oh I don't know Rodney, people just need to get to know clowns. I think most clowns are good people under all the face paint and silly clothes." He ran his hands underneath the cuffs of Rodney's oversized pants and stroked his calf muscles.

"Okay…." Rodney said nervously. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Undressing my clown," John shifted up the bed and stared hotly into Rodney's wide eyes. His hands were busy with the enormous yellow buttons on Rodney's pink polka-dotted shirt.

"Let me help you," Rodney croaked and yanked at his oversized purple bow tie, dropping it beside the bed. He tossed his blue afro wig down as well. He reached out and pressed his hand against John's taut chest and stared in amazement as the nipples hardened without stimulation. He sat up and pushed the red suspenders off of John's shoulders and tugged at the skin-tight black tee. John lifted his arms wordlessly. When his chest was bare, Rodney slowly dragged the suspenders back in place, managing to drag his fingernails over John's puckered nipples as he went.

John moaned and leaned in as if to kiss Rodney, but instead he used his teeth to pull off the red rubber nose, turning his head and spitting it across the room. It bounced off the stained glass window and disappeared behind the couch. "Ngguh," Rodney groaned unsure why the sight aroused him so much. He reached up to stroke John's face only to find his gloves treated in a similar fashion. Each finger tugged off orally. When his fingers were naked, and they felt suddenly extremely naked, John drew each digit into his mouth, slowly snaking his tongue around each in turn. Rodney fell back on the bed again, moaning. "God, so hot….gggmuh."

John's eyes never strayed from Rodney's, "Take off your shirt."

"Okay," Rodney rasped and slid the shirt from his shoulders and looked up shyly at John, who by then was staring hungrily at Rodney's pert pink nipples. He coughed nervously, "John, I think it's only fair to tell you that it's been a long time since I was—well, you know—with a fireman."

"Well, now that you mention it, I've uh, well I've…" He cleared his throat needlessly before continuing, his voice decidedly higher pitched than usual, "You're my first…um…clown."

John leaned towards Rodney. "God I want to kiss you," he murmured. "It's just—oh hell Rodney I can't do it! Not with the clown face. I'm sorry baby."

"Baby? You're going to call me baby?" Rodney laughed incredulously.

"Yeah. I am. Deal with it. "

Rodney nodded, "Okay, mon pompier"

"That's French right?"

"Well duh. I'm just gonna go and get uh, cleaned up. When I get back, I want lots of kissing."

"Count on it. I'll just change too then. Got any sweats I could borrow?"

"NO! God NO! Stay just as you are. Don't change a thing!" Rodney begged.

John smiled at the desperation in his voice. If Rodney wanted to be fucked by a fireman, he was more than happy to oblige. Of course that was assuming that Rodney wanted to be fucked. Maybe he wasn't a "catcher". John was sure he wasn't ready to receive just yet.

Well, maybe next time.

Well, that was a surprising admission, but just the thought of Rodney filling him brought his cock to full attention. He palmed it absently as he sat back on the bed. A growing sense of panic accompanied his arousal. What if he was lousy in bed? He'd never been with a guy before and he might be a big disappointment to Rodney.

"Nah," he chuckled. "It'll be fine." He sighed deeply, "I'm great in bed."

"Good to know John, really really REALLY happy about that!" Rodney stood in the door of his bathroom, skin glistening in the golden half-light. Naked, but for the thick white towel wrapped haphazardly around his waist, gossamer steam surrounding him in a saffron haze.

John was thunderstruck. "Jeez Rodney, you trying to give me a heart attack?" Rodney leaned suggestively against the doorframe and smirked roguishly. "Hey, no fair clown-boy, that's my move!" John protested.

"You got some sort of trademark on it? I think not. Anyway, I'm just admiring the view. Nice extension ladder, mon pompier." Rodney turned off the light in the bathroom and headed towards the bed. The lights in the larger room began to dim. "Leave them on Mister Atlantis, I want to see you."

John scowled briefly and the lights brightened. "Try to set the mood and Bossy the Clown takes over." John smiled shyly, "Rodney, seriously, you look so….um, you know…you look…" He stared intently at Rodney's advancing form, "Well, you know…"

Rodney stopped in the centre of the room and enjoyed the befuddled state of the man he loved. His cock began to harden both because of John's tentative scrutiny, and the jaw-dropping hotness of his personal wet dream sprawled out on his bed.

He let the towel drop to the floor and his aching cock surged at the audible gasp from across the room.

"Ah Rodney?"

"Yeah?"

"If you don't get over here now, I'm gonna blow just from looking at you…."

"Oh I bet you say that to all the clowns," Rodney snickered and strolled nonchalantly to the edge of the bed. "You're wearing boots in bed John. That simply won't do."

John's bottom lip stuck out only slightly, "You're the one who told me to, 'Stay just as you are! Don't change a thing!'"

"Pout much, Colonel McPoutylips?" John smiled bashfully and dropped his gaze. "God John, you're so fucking gorgeous," Rodney whispered. He reached down and gently pulled the fireman boots from each of John's feet. He groaned as each foot was revealed. "Your feet went commando in these boots?" He continued to gaze hotly at John's long toes.

John sighed as he watched a bead of pre-come roll down the length of Rodney's thick shaft. "You like my feet McKay?"

"Fuck yeah…"

"You wanna suck my toes?"

Rodney grabbed the base of his cock and squeezed hard, and whimpered, "D'ya want me to suck your toes?"

"Uh-huh."

Rodney lifted John's left foot gently and nuzzled it, breathing heavily. Ivory soap and the tangy smell of leather combined intoxicatingly. Rodney inhaled deeply. Tentatively, he dragged his tongue up the long arch, surprised by the guttural moaning it elicited. "Mmmm…so good John…so delicious," Rodney whispered. Johh groaned and flexed his toes in invitation. Rodney smiled up at John, whose eyes were barely open. "John?"

"Yeah?"

"You're feet are cold…shall I warm them up now?"

John whimpered his reply as Rodney's hot mouth captured several of his toes at once, and sucked gently.

"Fuck…s'good…Jesus Rodney…."

Rodney began gently nibbling each toe in turn, then licking the delicate skin in between them. Soft suction and a swirling tongue had John arching off the bed and thrusting wildly. As he finished with the right foot, he gently placed it between his legs so that John could feel his cock. When he turned his attention to the left foot, John used his flexible toes to softly stroke Rodney's heated erection, smearing the leaking fluid across the head. Rodney paused briefly and gently bit John's largest toe.

"You like that McKay?" John chuckled.

"Fuck….oh god," Rodney moaned deeply around John's spit-slick toes, "You need to stop that or I'm gonna…..mmmmmmm" He returned his nimble tongue to sucking and teasing.

John hissed and bucked again, "Jesus Rodney! C'mere please…" Rodney switched to the second toe and did something spectacular with his tongue that reduced John to begging. "Please…please…please…fuck"

Rodney relented and crawled up John's body straddling his hips and smiling down mischievously at his panting lover. Suddenly, John reached up and pulled Rodney to him. They hesitated briefly, looking into each other's eyes, and then they were kissing. There was nothing tentative or shy about the way John Sheppard took possession of Rodney's mouth.

Rodney had absolutely no objections to allowing John to take him. The man had spectacular ability and Rodney found himself on his back and boneless under the onslaught of John's passion. After some rather lengthy and mind-melting kisses, they slowly began to grind their bodies together. Rodney suddenly cried out, "Oh crap!" and made a move to shove John off abruptly. "Jesus John! That fucking hurts!"

John looked crestfallen, his pouty lips made more so by their kissing. "I knew I'd be horrible at this. I'm sorry," he said morosely. Rodney reached up a hand to stroke his cheek and smiled gently.

"You are incredible. Your fireman pants are not. Can you spell "chafing?" That's all. Just take them off and hurry it up. I was in the middle of a groan and I don't want to lose my place."

John stood quickly and dropped his pants, revealing that his feet were not the only thing going commando this evening. Rodney gaped open-mouthed at John's lithe form and when he allowed his eyes to stray to John's cock, he sucked in his breath. "God John, you're…well…just," he swallowed the drool that threatened to dribble onto his chin.

John blushed nearly scarlet as Rodney's eyes traversed his body hungrily. "I wanna make you feel so good John…will you let me?" John nodded mutely, unable to wrest his eyes away from Rodney's mouth. "Good, get over here and lie down."

John lay down beside Rodney and sighed, "All ready for ya…" he teased and then panicked slightly when he saw that Rodney was holding a bottle of lube. "Ah, Rodney, I'm not sure if I'm ready for…well, you know…" he gestured towards Rodney's groin with an all-encompassing circular motion, "that…."

Rodney giggled, "That, is not ready for you yet either Colonel." He squeezed a dollop of lube onto his hands and positioned himself between John's spread thighs, "Scoot up the bed just a little will ya?"

"Do I smell chocolate?" John asked suddenly.

"Chocolate lube…tastes great!"

"Figures," John snickered and moved further up the bed

As soon as John was settled to Rodney's liking, he reached for John's thick cock and wrapped his large hand around it. John smiled and closed his eyes, "Mmmm," he moaned quietly as Rodney's slick hand stroked his shaft. Rodney set a deliberately slow pace and John relaxed against the headboard with a sigh. He faintly registered warm breath instead of a hand before Rodney's lips and tongue began to gently circle the head of his overheated cock.

John moaned as he was flooded with passion for the man whose mouth was giving him such exquisite agony. "Mmmm…yeah, that's good Rodney…feels so good….love…" Encouraged, Rodney took John deep into his throat and quickly established a steady rhythm. John gasped and opened his eyes to take in the sight of Rodney's bobbing head. "So fucking hot baby…so fucking hot…" Rodney looked up, his mouth full of cock, and smiled crookedly before pulling off with a wet pop.

"You ready to try something new, John?" He added more lube to his right hand and took John's eager dick into his mouth again.

John moaned, "Anything Rodney…you can do anything…" Rodney needed no more invitation and began to slide his slippery fingers downward, over John's silky balls and into the hot cleft behind. He gently moved his fingers up and down, before zeroing in on John's puckered opening. John's breath hitched and his cock swelled significantly in Rodney's busy mouth. Rodney pressed a little more firmly and to his delight, John moaned, "More…fuck, Rodney…give me more."

"How much more John?"

John sat up and abruptly rolled onto all fours.

"Oh, that much more!" Rodney snorted.

John leaned forward to rest his forearms and head on the pillow thrusting his ass even higher. Rodney's cock throbbed almost painfully at the sight, "Jesus John…." he panted, "you're killing me here!"

Reaching forward, he grabbed John's ass cheeks and parted them gently before diving in and dragging his tongue up the cleft several times and then settling into enthusiastically teasing and circling its center. John moaned appreciatively so Rodney deepened his gentle probing. This elicited a sustained mewling until Rodney was unable to suppress his delight and laughed.

"Don't stop!" John groaned, "Moremoremore…"

"How much more John?" Rodney asked again, his voice full of both amusement and wonder.

"All of it. Tongue, fingers, cock…all of it."

"John? Are you sure?" He began to caress John's lower back in slow circles. He continued his caresses as his tongue resumed its work. The effect was both calming and incredibly arousing and John relaxed into the sensations.

"Oh God….mmmm…uh-huh, 'm sure…"

Rodney replaced his tongue with a single slick finger and pressed slowly in. John was strangely quiet, breathing deeply, until Rodney hit just the right spot and he groaned loudly. Rodney intensified his stroking, and gently slipped in a second finger. At that, John gasped and tensed around the intrusion. "Ssssh…just relax," Rodney murmured and stilled the movement of his fingers.

With a push, John impaled himself on Rodney's slippery fingers. "Don't fucking stop McKay! Give it to me." If Rodney giggled at that, it was certainly a very manly giggle. He crooked his fingers and pressed hard on John's prostate. John rocked and shuddered and promptly came all over the sheets beneath him.

John collapsed onto his stomach with a groan as Rodney continued his interior ministrations. "God John, you're so hot inside…almost broke my fingers though…"

John exhaled roughly and moaned into the pillow again, "You sayin' 'm a tight ass?"

"Nope, see? I can get three whole fingers in…" Rodney chuckled softly. "You still want to be….well, you know…."

John twisted around on his back suddenly, narrowly missing Rodney's head with his knee and wrenching his hand a little with the momentum. Rodney yelped in surprise, "Jesus John, I kind of need my hand, thank-you very much!"

John lowered his eyes slightly as if to apologize but raised them again with a stern expression. "Rodney, as your commanding officer, I order you to fuck me!"

The discomfort forgotten, Rodney's cock swelled considerably as he sighed, in mock resignation, "Well, I've never been one to disobey a direct order…" He paused briefly before locking eyes with John, "Sir! Yes, Sir!"

"Good! Now I suggest…"

"Shut up and lift you legs, John so I can…."

He was silenced by the sight of a rather bendy John in a position that could only be described as "receptive". Rodney poured a large amount of lube over his eager cock and began to slowly press into John.

There was surprisingly little resistance and John's only reaction was to bear down harder and literally pull Rodney forward until his balls were flush against John's ass. "Holy fuck, John!" he groaned breathlessly.

John's eyes were large and slightly startled but he smiled up at Rodney and pulled him into a sloppy kiss. "Rodney, I want…I want…" Rodney pulled out and slid back in slowly. John roared his approval. "Yeah…uhgh…yeah…fuck me…mmmphf…gggod."

As they rocked against each other, sweat glistening and breaths coming in soft pants, John wrapped his long legs around Rodney's waist and growled in pleasure as Rodney's cock pressed against his prostate. "Good good …so good," John moaned in abandon.

Rodney marveled in the ecstasy on John's face and he pushed in harder and faster, reducing John to a babbling mess. John's newly erect and leaking cock spread a river across his taut stomach as he thrashed about under Rodney.

"I'm gonna come Rodney…god…"

"You come for me John. You come for me," Rodney murmured and pounded against him relentlessly.

Suddenly John began a low keening and arched and bucked as simultaneous orgasms shattered him. Rodney held on for dear life as John came apart beneath him until, swept up in the onslaught of John's pleasure, he too came with a shout and collapsed onto John's still writhing body.

They lay inert, panting in each other's arms until their breathing returned to normal. "Mmmm….get off me baby, you're heavy," John whispered hoarsely, his voice raw and scratchy.

"You're gonna have to release me from the stranglehold of your legs first I'm afraid." John chuffed softly and winced a little as Rodney groaned and rolled off him indecorously.

Rodney pulled John into an embrace and they lay on their sides kissing languidly and gently stroking each other. "John," Rodney began tentatively, "did I hurt you?"

"No," John smiled, "I'm gonna be a bit sore, but it was so worth it. I've never felt so much..…"

"I know. Me either." He looked deeply into John's eyes and saw the depth of emotion in them. "You mean so much to me John," he sighed, "you know…life, the universe…"

John smiled, "and everything?"

"Yeah…like I said…"

"Me too." John took Rodney's face into his hands and kissed him softly. "But Rodney?"

"Mmmmm….yeah?"

John smiled, "If you ever put on that fucking clown suit again, we're finished!"

"Yes dear," Rodney sighed. "Whatever you say."


End file.
